Just buddies
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Timmy is now a teenager and stressed out because Cosmo is turning all his friends into birds! A situation pops up when Timmy is in desperate need to go to a couples-only night club. Who better to ask then Cosmo? R T


**Oh boy, busy, busy! Trying to do so many at once gives me a migraine!**

**Summary: Timmy is pushing into his teens and is beginning to get into a new trend that has him visiting night clubs. One of them, Timmy asks Cosmo to go to with him but the fairy explains the trouble and Timmy just sees it as an excuse. But after the clubbing experience, Timmy and Cosmo are…kissing?**

**Warning: May contain boyXboy kiss scenes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FOP**

* * *

><p>Cosmo and Wanda sighed in unison as Timmy Turner, their rock star-wannabe of a teenager, walked in and out of the bathroom fixing his hair to the style he wanted. Even though Timmy was nearly an adult or at least over the age of childhood, Wanda and Cosmo had gotten plenty of warnings from their headquarters. But they ignored them and wanted to stay with their favorite child.<p>

"Wanda, we got more letters!" Cosmo exclaimed happily. He was always excited to receive letters from their head chief and was always the one to open them all only to give the same old reaction he usually gave Wanda when something was amiss.

"Why do you always open them when they sprout the same thing?" Wanda sat herself down on one of Timmy's CD collections, knitting herself a bit of a small scarf.

"Because they're signed by different people, see? This one's from your parents and this one has my parents' signature." Wanda shook her head slowly and closed her eyes. She just did not know what to do with the strange man.

A knock to the front door of the house got all of their attention and as quick as he was to fly, Cosmo raced for the door but Wanda flew out in front of him and stopped the young fairy man from getting to the door and instead, allowed Timmy to get the door.

Sulking, Cosmo flew silently back to Timmy's room that had grown along side Timmy. The boy had grown to love rock bands and without Wanda or Cosmo's knowledge, grew out of fairs and yearly activities. Now he was a big hit at a new club he had come across one night while on his way home. And now Timmy had a few friends come and go as they pleased but they had always gone to Timmy's room for some privacy but for what, the fairy friends had no idea, and never thought to ask either.

As Timmy let in another one of his friends, Cosmo turned himself into a small bird to blend into a normal house setting and went to see what they often did in the room. Wanda also turned herself into a bird and waited to see what they would do. But Timmy noticed their prying eyes and led his friend happily into the bathroom. Curious as to why Timmy would evade his older friends, Wanda and Cosmo both teamed up to see what was going on by changing into a pair of roaches and squeezed themselves under the door of the bathroom.

Wanda was quick to thinking of hiding behind the trash can while Cosmo went up for a closer and better look. Timmy and his friend were hugging each other; on the lips. Wanda tried to get Cosmo's attention but the man was a bit intrigued by Timmy's actions as he saw the two boys kissing one another as a sign of becoming an adult. He felt a little heavy on the shoulders thinking his friend was being taken from him.

"_Cosmo, hurry up!" _Cosmo heard Wanda but the man was obsessed to learn what his favorite child had been up to lately.

Cosmo tilted his head as he watched Timmy and the other young man hug and kiss. Was this a daily routine for Timmy? If it was, Cosmo wasn't enjoying it one bit. Feeling a bit of jealousy, Cosmo let his magic fly at the young man who was touching Timmy and managed to turn the man into a bird. Timmy himself was shocked and mad at the sudden event.

"Cosmo!" Timmy was used to Cosmo's ways for he turned his last three boyfriends into either birds or worms.

Wanda released her magic and turned back into her normal self while giving Cosmo a dirty look. The man was oblivious as to why Timmy was angry and went about in his own happy way by turning back into his goofy self. Timmy looked at Wanda angrily as if to say it was all her fault that Cosmo was not under control.

"Don't look at me like that! Cosmo's been acting a bit strange lately and it's only been happening since your friends came over, Timmy." The said boy scowled as low as possible as to not hurt the fairy woman's feelings but at this point, he was down right upset with Cosmo and with Wanda for not putting the man on at least a small leash of some kind.

"Just keep him away from me!" Timmy snorted and huffed his way out of the bathroom, leaving Wanda to ponder as to what had all just gone down in the matter of mere seconds.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Timmy was about to go out, dressed in his casual wear, a black tank top with a dark navy colored sweater and matching colored pants with a brown belt that hung low around his waist and white sneakers with black stripes on the side. He was just about ready to go when he just remembered why he was going out in the first place. The whole time he had been getting dressed, he was thinking of the party itself but not what the party was for. Couples; a subject that Timmy would never have come across had it not been for Cosmo's stupidity and in turning the young man he was with, into a bird like all the rest.<p>

'I guess he could always pay up for it…' Timmy thought as he closed the door to his house, he was now living with one of his buddies at such a young age, and he went back into his bedroom where he had last seen the fairy, sulking on one of his many fluffy pillows that he had gotten from a fair a couple years back.

The short man was still there and still sulking while holding one of the pillows that were a mirror image of him. Timmy sighed and knocked on the door to let Cosmo know he was coming in. To think he would have to result in knocking on his own door just to get the man's attention. "Cosmo, you've been in here since the bathroom incident, why don't you come out? I've got a little…problem I need your help with." Now Timmy was not the one to ask friends for help unless he really needed it but this was a party he really wanted to check out.

It was a party for couples of all ages but the club itself was limited with very few extremities that might result in an adult content based club but this one accepted anyone and everyone. Timmy was going to be one of those people if Cosmo was willing to go with him for the night.

Timmy led Cosmo out of earshot from Wanda and was about to ask him about going to the party with him but Cosmo cut him off. "Is it about the toilet paper? I swear I didn't write on it! Wanda was supposed to be watching Maurice but she let him fly away and…and I might have had something to do with your milk tasting a little sour." Timmy made a disgusted expression and tried to stop Cosmo from talking about anything unnecessary.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Cosmo looked at Timmy with interest, if Timmy wasn't going to talk about the incidents then neither would Cosmo.

Cosmo kept on listening as Timmy told Cosmo what he needed knowing well enough the man had no idea how to piece much of the information together. "So if you don't mind, Cosmo, maybe you can…be my date for the club tonight?" Timmy felt awkward having to ask Cosmo of all men or women in the world.

"Sure!" Cosmo looked happier than he did before.

"You will, I mean…you're not too suspicious about it?" Timmy had not meant to say something as 'suspicious'.

"No." It was something unexpected and unbelievable.

"Well, if that's how you feel, I wish you were human!" Cosmo grinned and waved his wand into the air.

He let the sparkling dust surround him entirely and felt himself grow from his small, puny body to a bigger and rather strangely, harrier at the arms; his suit that he had on had shrunk and ripped like something from the Hulk. Cosmo laughed a bit and asked Timmy for a pair of his clothes which the teen supplied with little time. "Great, let's go!" Cosmo pulled on Timmy's arm just as he was about to leave the house.

"What about Wanda?" Timmy looked at Cosmo in disbelief. Had the man not been listening when he told him about the party being a 'couples-only' party?

"I told you Cosmo, this is for couples only and _I _want to go to it, since it's only fair that _you _take my friend's place for tonight for turning them all into birds!" Timmy stomped off outside, leaving Cosmo to feel guilty.

'I only did to protect you…' Cosmo thought sadly and kept sighing all the way to the club and only stopped every so often that Timmy looked at him knowingly.

The club was in high spirits and Timmy could see why. Two of the hottest bands were in the same spotlight, singing together with one microphone and were causing a ruckus among the many crowds of couples that were surrounding them with cheering voices. Timmy and Cosmo, who both looked rather fine, wearing their sweaters and jeans and most of the girls in the club, were beginning to bat their eyes at them. But Cosmo didn't seem to take a notice.

"Cosmo, you do realize the girls are waving at you, right?" Timmy sounded as though he were sulking.

"Really, where are they?" Cosmo asked as he looked around wildly, searching the club.

Timmy sighed and shook his head while he took a seat at the small but rather busy, bar. Cosmo followed his lead and tried to fit in with the crowd by being hip and down with everyone but only got weird looks when he was caught nodding his head like a crazy person. Timmy let a small grin crawl on his lips. This was probably the better part of his life and they weren't even doing much!

"You know Cosmo, this just might be the only best thing you've done." Timmy took Cosmo by surprise when he gave Cosmo a peck on the cheek in front of other people who didn't really seem to mind at all since they were too busy rocking out with the two bands up front on stage.

"Wow, Timmy, is that what you do to all your dates?" Timmy nearly choked on his own saliva when he heard Cosmo say this.

How had he known about the other men he had been with, who he had not taken back to his house? "How do you know what I do every night, Cosmo?" The young man looked at Timmy with a jumpy expression on his face.

"Well I sort of convinced Wanda to come with me and follow you and we've been doing that ever since. You're one heck of a kisser, Timmy!" With this said Cosmo placed a surprise on Timmy and gave the teenager a kiss on the lips.

It was definitely a night worth remembering as Wanda floated around acting as a humming bird but she was really catching Timmy and Cosmo in the act of kissing. She was left out of the loop as most of it but she knew what she could get out of the deal and so, Wanda took a camera out of nowhere and snapped a photo of them together at the bar.

'Cosmo will owe me big time for this one!' Wanda thought and buzzed herself out of the club and back to the house, leaving Timmy to explore a new world with Cosmo.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Corny at the end, sorry for that, but it was my bedtime (11 at night!) I'll be posting up some different things on my profile as to what I'm up to that way, well…you'll know what I'm up to aside from my fics. So I wish you all a happy new year! **


End file.
